A Misunderstanding
by mercyLokan
Summary: Izaya has a nightmare/wet dream where Shizuo is having sex with Kida-kun. The next day he can't concentrate and decides to pay his little Kida-kun a visit. *requested by kimmy cakes.*


_It was pitch black all around him. The only thing the raven could see was two figures moving against each other in the distance. The raven walked up closer to the moving figures and to the ravens horror it was no other then Shizuo and Kida._

_"Izaya...help..." The little blonde panted, stretching his tiny hand out to Izaya as Shizuo was still slamming into him._

_"Shizuo, what are you doing?" Izaya asked in horror._

_"Masaomi's my boyfriend." the man said, stopping momentarily to look at the raven. "Were just doing what normal boyfriends do, so fuck off flea."_

* * *

><p>Izaya 's eyes shot open, sweat running down his forehead. He sat up in his bed, running a hand through his slightly damped hair. That morning Izaya couldn't concentrate on his work all he could think about was Shizuo and Kida doing the nasty.<p>

"Namie, I'll be back." Izaya said, getting up from his chair and heading towards the door, jacket already on him.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"To visit a friend."

* * *

><p>Kida yawned, crawling out of bed and headed out of his room only to have his face slammed up against the wall the moment he opened the door. He felt someone grab his hands and tied them behind his back. Kida turned his head as far as it could go to look at his captor. It was no other than the informant.<p>

"What the hell are you doing, Izaya!?" The blonde struggled, thinking it was just another one of Izaya's tricks. Izaya slammed the boy down on the floor and loomed over him like he was his prey. "What are you doing!? Get off of me!"

"Kida-kun, have you done anything with Shizuo yet?" The raven asked, lifting Kida's shirt up high enough to reveal his small pink nubs.

"What?"

"You have such nicely shaped nipples." He teased, pinching one.

"Ah!" Kida squeaked. "Don't!"

"Let me taste them."

Without waiting for an answer, Izaya started sucking, licking and biting them. Kida bite his lip to hold back the moans. The poor little blonde had no idea what was happening all he knew was Izaya was acting strange even for him. once Izaya was done touching Kida's nubs he made a trail of butterfly kisses all the way down his navel stopping at the waistband of his boxers. He slowly slide the fabric off of the teen but not without Kida's protests.

"What the hell do you think your doing!? You cant just come in here and molest me, Pedo!." Kida yelled at the older male, trying to cover his manhood with his thighs.

"Masaomi, be a good boy and keep quite, would you." He said, turning the boy around so his back was now facing him.

"Like hell I will!"

Izaya said nothing, pulling the boy up to his knees so his ass was now sticking up in the air. "Could you spread your ass cheeks for me?"

"Fuck you!"

"I much rather fuck you." Izaya snickered, watching the blonde shiver at his response. "I'll untie you if you do."

Kida thought for a moment and stopped struggling but said nothing Izaya toke this as his answer and began to untie him.

"Don't even think about running away; you know it won't do you any good." He warned as he finished removing the cloth.

Kida already knew the chances of him escaping were slim so the teen gave into him, spreading his ass cheeks for him. Kida had never felt more embarrassed in his whole entire life until now. Kida felt Izaya place his hands on his and sniffed his entrance making him flinch. "What are you doing!?" Kida shrieked.

"You're entrance smells just like strawberry soap and it looks so clean and pink; just like a virgin."

"Don't say those disgusting things!"

Izaya stuck his tongue out and ran it over his entrance, hearing the boy give a surprise yelp. Izaya removed his tongue only momentarily to speak. "Spread you're ass cheeks more."

Kida did as he was told without protest, spreading his ass cheeks as far as they could go. "Ouch!" He yelped, when he felt something being inserted in his backside.

"Hmm?" The raven thought as his finger ran over Kida's walls, stretching him out. "You're entrance is so tight."

"Stop...it hurts..."

" It usually tends to for the first time." He said, removing his finger. "I wonder what the inside of you taste like."

the raven swirled his tongue around the swollen ring of muscle, pushing his tongue through to taste his inner walls. Kida moaned, shaking violently from the pleasure, feeling the moist muscle violate his insides.

"Izaya …stop." Kida's words were barely edible. Unable to contain himself the boy removed one of his hands from his ass cheek and reached for his member and started stroking it, moaning uncontrollable.

Izaya removed his tongue and flipped the boy over on his back. "What a dirty boy you are, Kida-kun. I didn't say you could pleasure yourself." Izaya teased him, unzipping his own pants and pulling out his member. "I thought you had a lot more class then that." He said, spreading the boys legs and slamming into him without warning.

"Aaah!" The boy screamed at the painful intrusion. "That hurts!"

"Sorry~" Izaya said, halfheartedly. The raven thrusts in and out slowly, angling his hips until he hit directly into the boys sweet spot, earning him a successful moan. "Does that feel better?" He asked, hitting the same spot again.

"Y-yes," Kida breathed out, feeling the pain quickly subside and the pleasure taking over. "F-faster." he pleaded.

"I wanna hear you beg me for it." The raven demanded, thrusting at a slow pace leaving the blonde yearning for more. "Tell me how much you love being fucked by me, say it!"

"I-I won't..."

"I guess you won't be cumming anytime soon, then." The informant placed his thump over Kida's pee hole, preventing him release.

"No! Please!" The teen begged as Izaya's rock hard cock pounded into him with excessive force. Kida cold feel Izaya brush against his prostate with every thrust, each thrust deeper then the last one. "I want to cu-cum."

"Then say it." Izaya could feel Kida's walls convulse, signaling he was close.

"I-I love.. being... fucked by...you."

"Louder."

"I love being fucked by you!"

"Good boy." Izaya released the boys member and threw in one last hard thrust, letting the teen cum all over his stomach as he filled up his insides with his own cum. "Was that good?" He asked, pulling out of the boy.

"Yeah..." Was all Kida could say as he tried to catch his breath.

"Wait till Shizu-chan hears about this." The raven said to himself, snickering. "What do you think, Ki-"

He went quiet when he noticed Kida had passed out. '_I cant wait to see his face after I tell him_.'

* * *

><p>"What did you say, flea?"<p>

"I toke your boyfriends virginity." The raven repeated.

"I don't have a boyfriend."

"Now Shizu-chan, there's no need to be coy. I know all about you and Masaomi."

"Are you on drugs flea or just stupid? Kida is to young for me, were just friends."

"Huh?" Was all Izaya could say. He stood there dumbfounded for few seconds. He couldn't believe his jealousy got the best of him. Of course there was an upside to this, Kida was now officially his.

"Did you really take Masaomi's virginity or was that just one of your sick jokes?" The ex-bartender asked, breaking Izaya's train of thought.

"Sorry Shizu-chan, but you'll have to pay for that kind of information." Izaya blew the man a kiss before dashing the opposite direction.

"IZAYAAAAAA!"

End.

* * *

><p><em>I'm really sorry Kimmy cakes that this toke so long to make. I was lazy over the past few months, I'm not gonna lie. That SaruMI story you requested as well will be up this week, I promise so please forgive me and I hope this story was to your liking.<em>


End file.
